The Earliest Cliche
by Mystical Starlight
Summary: "Your heart belongs to me Ginevra, and I know you can feel it..." He slid a hand under her top, pressing it against her chest. "I've never had anyone make me feel like this. How can you take that away from me?"


**The Earliest Cliché**

A/N Hey guys. I'm working on NaNoWriMo so I'm not working on I Still right now, but I wrote this a while and I just wanted to post something. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

This was ancient history between them, and both of them were well aware of it. There was nothing either of them could do about it, but seeing each other like this was difficult. If anybody else in the room had noticed, they said nothing about the fact that the long lost lovers' eyes locked across the room.

Ginny's whole body went cold and her hand instinctively went to her throat, as though she could feel his lips there. It was absurd... They were only children then... So many years had passed...

"Draco, will you get me a drink?"

Snapped out of his reverie, Draco looked over at his petite wife. "Of course Astoria."

Then he was walking in her direction. She could feel her heartbeat all throughout her body. She hadn't seen him in so long...

* * *

"_Ginny, this doesn't have to be the end... We can find a way!"_

"_No. Our parents will never understand, and besides, don't you think everyone will find it a little odd for me to bring a date home when I have a **husband** off fighting in this damned war? This just isn't okay and it never will be so just let it go."_

_He pulled her against his body, and she didn't dare refuse him. "Your heart belongs to me Ginevra, and I know you can feel it..." He slid a hand under her top, pressing it against her chest. "I've never had anyone make me feel like this. How can you take that away from me?"_

_She looked up at him with wide, teary eyes. "This was a relationship of sexual gratification Draco. We agreed from the beginning that this was going to be about sex."_

_He pressed her against the wall, removing his hand from her shirt and placing it on her shoulder. "You need to let that go Ginevra. This stopped being sexual a long time ago, and you know it. What can I say that will make you admit this to yourself?"_

_She pushed him back. "I'm married Draco. I'm married and there's nothing you can say to change that. Silly little fairy tales about true love and soul mates won't make my marriage any less real!"_

_His face grew hard and angry. "You don't love him."_

"_This isn't about love. You know I had to marry him, and I almost wish I hadn't told you that I..." She trailed off, knowing damned well that she could never regret him.  
_

_He cupped her face in his hand. "You love me, and you know how I feel about you. This doesn't have to end this way..."_

"_Oh yeah, how will that sound?** 'Oh Harry, thanks so much for saving the world and nearly dying, but you should know that while you were away, I fell in love with Draco Malfoy and I would like a divorce. S'il vous plait et merci.' **I can't do that to him."_

_Draco's eyes traced her face. "Your feelings should matter. This shouldn't be about him."_

_She sighed and shook her head. "It shouldn't."_

_He leaned in and caught her lips so suddenly that it caused her to gasp. She raised her hands to push him away, but he caught them, bringing them around his neck before sliding her back flat against the wall. She whimpered into his lips, and he felt a pang of regret in his heart. This was the last time he would ever-_

_He broke away, pressing soft kisses down her neck, past her throat, and then further down, until he-_

* * *

"How fabulous to see you! I had no idea you would be here. I'm so shocked!"

Ginny clenched her fists, surprised at having been brought back to life and out of her daydream. "Blaise... How are you? How have you been?"

She was only vaguely aware of his words, as the scent of her old flame filled her presence completely. She turned around and felt her heart drop when she realized he was directly in front of her.

"Mrs. Potter." He bowed his head politely.

She gave Blaise a gentle smile, and he understood well enough to walk away with little more than a small smile and a wave. She turned back.

"I decided to take my maiden name back."

He nodded. "I'd heard. I'm really sor-"

She held a hand out. "It's been nineteen years. I need people to stop apologizing to me."

Her tone caught him off guard. "I haven't seen you in so long... I just thought it was the polite thing to do."

She shook her head. "The last thing I need is a polite apology. I've gotten enough of it. We all just have to come to terms with the fact that he's gone."

Draco felt his whole body tense up. "Ginny..."

She took a step forward, "Don't. Please. I know."

A stray hand made its way to her hand, brushing a red curl from her face. "Nineteen years. Where did the time go?"

She shrugged. "I don't know... I never thought that this would be my life at 35."

He sighed. "Yeah, this wasn't really my plan either."

"I hear you're set to be a father pretty soon. That must be exciting."

He took her by the arm, and they began to walk. He pushed open the door, and led her outside onto the deck, before quietly closing behind him. "I'm not as excited as I could be."

"Having an heir to follow along with the Malfoy name is pretty important, isn't it?"

He shook his head. "Her son isn't mine."

She couldn't help the gasp that came from her lips. "How can you be so sure? I mean, it's-"

"I haven't been with her in years. We're married in name, and that's it. I always had this fantasy that I was holding out for a stupid fairy tale of true love and soul mates."

Her heart dropped, and before she knew what she was doing, her hands found his face. "You remember me then." Her longing filled voice gave her away.

"How could I forget you?"

He leaned in and pulled her in for a hard, demanding kiss. His hands trailed her arms and hooked themselves behind her back.

"Draco?"

Ginny and Draco pulled back as quickly as they could, mortified that they had been caught.

Astoria, however looked perfectly fine. "If you two can cut that out for a few minutes, the house elves would like to light the candles of your cake before midnight." She gave her tummy a quick rub and went back inside.

Ginny felt her eyes widen, and she looked quickly in his direction.

"Why was she okay with that? Why didn't she threaten my life?"

He took a step toward the door. "She's known about you since the beginning. There was no point in lying to her."

With a deep breath and a nervous chuckle, Ginny stepped in his direction. "You told a woman you just met about a string of one night stands that resulted in terrible heartbreak and your never letting the idea of us go, and she stayed with you?"

He shrugged. "Money can be quite the aphrodisiac for some women, Miss. Weasley."

She sighed. "For some. I, however, can not be bought. My whole life is based on honor, loyalty and though I learned far too late, love needs to be in there too."

"Oh please Ginny," he said with a teasing look, "love is the world's earliest cliché!"

* * *

A/N I think I had other plans for this at come point, but since I didn't finish it way back when, I decided to just cut it off here. I hope you liked it and if so, please review for me (=


End file.
